


Dodger's Descent into Madness (One-Shot)

by RaptureAnimeFan



Category: Real Person Fiction, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Murder, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptureAnimeFan/pseuds/RaptureAnimeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: This is a work of fiction. All people included in this story are dramatized versions of their actual selves. To Dodger Leigh and Sam Strippin, please do not take this story seriously. It was inspired by this video, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huFC1F3SoSk, and it shouldn't be taken seriously. </p><p>Dodger goes full on Yandere on Sam.  All he wanted to do was play some video games. Poor guy. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dodger's Descent into Madness (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything remotely horror so if it's shit, forgive me.

I awoke as I always did. Next to my lovely, small, adorable fiancee. The light of my world. We've been through so much together. God, did I love her. Who would've known she would fall for a Brit? It's the accent of course. I chuckled at the thought of that which must've woke her up some, as she moved around a bit. "F-Five more minutes, Dad...", she muttered in a soft cute voice. I couldn't help but smile. Her big brown eyes fluttered open after a minute or so. She was looking directly into my eyes. Yep, I have an angel sleeping in my bed. "Morning.", I said softly. She yawned and smiled looking up at me and said "Hey, Sam. Good morning." She took my hand with her left, the engagement ring visible. "How'd you sleep?", I pondered. She sat up and smiled widely, her teeth visible. "Good.", she sighed happily. "I can still taste my Dad's spaghetti...", her mouth started watering. To my amusement, I laughed loudly. "It is good, I can tell you that." She smiled and nodded her head in agreement. The good times were interrupted by her stomach grumbling. That was my cue to get out of bed and make breakfast. "I'm gonna make some breakfast. I'll be right back, okay?" She nodded with a smile and lied down in bed. As I walked to the door of our bedroom, my phone went off. This... was when everything changed. Dodger sat up in bed, the covers still around her. "Who was that, Sam?" Her voice was calm and sweet but had an evil to it. I wouldn't know how to describe it even if I tried. It was menacing. I turned back to face her. "That was probably Jesse or TB." She looked at my phone with curiosity. "I see." Her fingertips circled the Apple logo of my IPhone. "And what makes me think I would believe you...?" She looked at me, her normally innocent and friendly big brown eyes staring into my soul, looking past me almost. "D-Dodger... Baby, come on. We've known each other for years. Why would I-"  
"Because you've met someone who is obviously better than me." She snapped at me. I've never seen her like this. It was truly terrifying. "What the hell are you talking about?" She jumped from the bed and tackled me down.  
"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME, SAM! I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING BEHIND MY BACK. DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT?!" For her size, she was surprisingly strong and unsurprisingly fast. "Dodger, calm down please! I swear I'm not seeing anyone else!"  
"Then who were those two girls from yesterday, huh?" "W-Wait, my sisters? You were stalking me!?" "Only because I care about you, Sam! I don't want anything to happen to you or change between us!" She was gripping onto my arms now, her nails digging into my skin. "That doesn't change the fact I was still out with my sisters." She looked at me and smiled. But it wasn't her usual smile. It was a smile I'd never seen her do. It was evil looking and haunting. Then she started laughing. "Hahaha... Hahahahaha! HAAAHAHAHAHA! DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN!? NO MATTER WHO IT IS, YOUR MOTHER, FATHER, SISTERS, FRIENDS, WHOEVER! NO ONE WILL GET IN-BETWEEN US EVER AGAIN! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
She just kept giggling and laughing. If I hadn't experienced it yet, I now know what true fear is like. "What the hell did you do...?" "Let's just say... We won't have to worry about your sisters anymore. Ehehehehe..." She kept laughing after that. I can't believe it. The woman I love killed my sisters. How could she...? How dare she?! Tears spilled from my eyes. "You..."  
"Huh? What's wrong, honey? You should be happy."  
"You FUCKING BITCH!!!" I grabbed her waist and threw her off of me. I heard a loud slam followed by her grunting in pain ending with a thud. I ran to the kitchen quickly, tears spilling from my eyes onto the carpet. I sat near the counter, brandishing myself with a knife. I sat there in silence for a moment, felt like an hour to me. I still couldn't believe it. Sweet, innocent Dodger... just killed my sisters. My wife to be. How could she-  
"Saaaam. Honey?" My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Dodger call my name from out of our bedroom. I covered my mouth and sat in silence, waiting. Footsteps. Slow paced footsteps I could hear as the floor creaked. "I know you're here. I promise I won't hurt you." The footsteps got slightly faster. "I just want what's best for us. What's best for you." She was in the living room now. "But... Since you still see other people in the picture but you and me..." The footsteps stopped. I would be an idiot to look out but... my morbid curiosity got the best of me. Slowly, I poked my head out. She wasn't there. I got up slowly and walked away from the counter just as slowly. I walked out of the kitchen into the living room. I didn't see her. I sighed, relieved for the most part. Then I turned around. There she was. My 'angel'. Blood was trickling down her forehead and she was smiling crazy again, a butcher's knife in her hand. "I guess it's better for you to be dead than be with anyone else.", she continued. She pounced at me, with the knife. Everything was in slow motion for me. I had to do something, quickly, or I'll be dead. Then I remembered I had the knife. But... I couldn't. I still loved her, even after everything she'd said and done. But... it my be the only way. This is it. Make or break time. I dropped my knife and closed my eyes, waiting for the surge of pain. Sure enough, it came. With a single groan of pain, the knife pierced my skin. Right in the chest. Damn near close to my heart. I open my eyes. The sight shocked me. Dodger's psychotic smile slowly faded. "Huh...?" She looked in disbelief as I fell to the carpet floor. "N-No... No... No!" She fell to her knees, tears swelling in her eyes. "What's... wrong?" I could barely breath as I felt blood spew out from my mouth and chest. Closer and closer, I was getting to the edge. "This... this isn't what I wanted! I just wanted to be with you... Not this!" She was bawling by this point. Tears fell onto me as she kept saying sorry and no. I looked up to the ceiling and waited. Dodger stopped crying, her hair in her face. She took the knife I had and got up. "D-Dodger...?! What are... you doing...?" She looked at me and smiled. It was her usual smile this time. A loving, friendly beautiful smile. But, it was much more sad. "This is all my fault. I'm sorry. I love you, Sam."  
"I... I love you too."  
Tears streamed down her cheeks. "You don't have to lie." She then cut her right wrist with the knife and stabbed herself after. I looked on in horror. This isn't real. It can't be. "DODGER!!" I screamed out in pain as more blood was spilled. Dodger fell to the ground next to me. I crawled to her, a trail of my blood following me as a held her left hand, feeling the ring on her finger. She looked at me, tears still streaming down. "Sam... I... Love... You..."  
"Don't... speak baby.." I held her close to me, both of us laying in a puddle of our own blood. "I love you too... I always will." She smiled one more time. "Thank... you... Goodbye..." She gave me one last kiss before she gave her last breath. I couldn't help but cry. I laid there with the corpse of my dead fiancee. I kissed her forehead and soon shut my eyes, for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a work of fiction. All people included in this story are dramatized versions of their actual selves. To Dodger Leigh and Sam Strippin, please do not take this story seriously. It was inspired by this video, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huFC1F3SoSk, and it shouldn't be taken seriously. 
> 
> I've decided that in between chapters of Goner, I'll write basically whatever I feel like writing (I'M SORRY DODGER AND STRIPPIN IT'S JUST A STORY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME). This story is a bit of a horrific one-shot based on a PressHeartToContinue video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huFC1F3SoSk). I, in no way, intend on doing more stories based off YouTubers anytime soon. Mainly because I feel as though if I do another one and the Tuber based on it doesn't like it, I would probably have to take the work down out of respect. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it.  
> P.S. The next chapter of Goner should be out by tomorrow.


End file.
